Whispers and Cherry Blossoms
by Phoenixzsar
Summary: No words need to be spoken. Only a shared existence which is nothing...nothing is only happiness.  AU, my own version of angel/demon.  Inspired by Unmasked v2. Lots of of symbolism.


Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite or Mia Wallace, she belongs to Quentin Tarantino

_This completed story came to me while I was speaking with Alotika. I kept seeing Ulquiorra as a demon or his 2__nd__ release and Orihime as an angel. I am sure I am not the only one who has associated them as such but I wanted to write my own version of how I see them interacting. No words, just existing._

_Like Mia Wallace from Pulp Fiction said, "That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the f*ck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence." Couldn't have put it better myself…_

_Your reviews are appreciated…_

**Whispers and Cherry Blossoms**

The cherry blossoms fell around her hair, the sun flickered and created a warm glow around her face; she raised her arms like a child trying to catch the first flakes of snow. Her smile brightened up his world, his entire dark existence. It had been a thousand years of pure solitude…of nothingness. The creature never imagined that something could feel so right, so perfect…like this moment. She glanced at him and held his stare, she smiled. An innocent smile, no darkness had ever hidden there. All he could do was watch her in wonder, soak her movements in. His eyes held her and did not ever want to let her go; his curiosity had not been quenched since the moment he laid eyes on her.

_The creature had stumbled upon a path, worn and unkempt. It had been the path least taken. Each step he took brought him closer to unfamiliar territory. He was lost; he had not been watching where he was going. Upon his arrival at the end the trail, there was a garden. Lush and green and full of life and that is where he first saw her. She sat upon rock, next to a creek that glistened and reflected many of the beautiful things above it. The figure before him was bright, even more so when it expanded its own feathery wings as if she was making herself comfortable. The creature looked back at his own appendages; they were black and thin. Nothing compared to the softness that the being in front of him appeared to have._

_His legs carried him closer. An unknown sensation began to flutter within his chest; he stopped and placed his hand where the feeling began. Was he ill? Glancing up, he continued his pace, each step bringing him closer yet the closer he got, it only heightened his curiosity. The illumination within the garden was not something that he was used to. Being engulfed by darkness was the only blanket he had been given. Lost…he was lost. The interest pressed him on until he reached her side._

_Unaware of the new presence next to her, she kept on dipping her hand in the water, stirring and moving the floating petals. The droplets that fell from her fingers glistened brightly, blindingly, so brilliantly. The creature's eyes moved up her arm and directed their gaze toward her face. Lifting his fur covered hand; he felt the need to touch the soft and delicate features of the individual before him. Reaching…reaching…a sudden brightness erupted in front of him. His eyes traveled up to meet those of the being who was now in the air. The lustrous wings spread even more as a warning. There was nothing but light, everything was white, his eyes were blinded by white; there was emptiness and then nothing._

_The creature opened its eyes; the being was once again before him. Sitting as before, the same peaceful look still displayed on her face. He sat with her. No time, there was not any time...it was only existing. There was nothing._

_There was a breeze, a cool breeze against his skin. It made the petals of the blossoming flowers swirl around them. The being's head lifted and she smiled. The fluttering in his chest increased, he placed his hand over it and tried to pin point the exact location of the disturbance. The fluttering kept spreading, even more so when he eyed the being in his continuous wonder. No darkness exuded from her, only light. The sun continued to shimmer; it continued to make wonderful reflections in the water. Time…there was no time, only happiness._

Not a word was spoken, only their existence was shared. The being stopped moving, she continued to smile and stepped closer. Innocent glances escaped from her eyes and she looked behind him toward the creek. The smile widened and she lifted her arms again to catch the last of the floating cherry blossoms. Moving closer to the creek, she looked back at the creature as she reached the edge of the small river bed. The creature followed behind her and sat next to her as he continued to stare. The fluttering in his chest continued, he knew the end was near. The fluttering had spread even more. There was only acceptance to such a fate yet she only smiled and smiled. There was nothing…only happiness.

The brilliant being inched closer to the dark creature making him flinch. Taking notice of this, she lifted her hand slowly and it reached…reached…touching his exposed chest. Looking down, he had not noticed the opening within his chest. The fluttering was nothing, it was empty.

The being inched closer and she pressed her head against his chest. His surprised eyes looked over the being's red hair and he felt her grab his arm and used it to cover her. Over her hair, his eyes wondered and he noted that she had closed her own brown eyes. Yet, his chest continued to flutter, even more so now that she was near, now that he had her next to him. She was so close.

"I am going to fall…"she whispered lightly.

He felt the vibrations from her body and his chest no longer fluttered, but it thumped. Something was pressing hard against his chest. He glanced down again and the being was no longer smiling. She slept and slept and slept. There was no time, only existence…only nothingness.

The body within his arms lightly stirred and he continued to hold her. The hole in his chest was now bigger. The creature's eyesight blurred and he continued to hold on. The pressure from his chest now heavier than ever, he didn't want to let go, with panic in his eyes, he held her tighter. It grew and grew.

The creature's last memory was of a being…a being so bright and brilliant. Rising, higher and higher…its wings spread far and wide. She held her arms open as she began her decent. Slowly, time began and she started to fall. Floating feathers surrounding her, she fell, slowly, calmly, languidly. This time he heard her whisper, "This heart…this heart is big enough for the both of us…"

The breeze caresses her hair and she is falling, forever falling. Then there is nothing…only happiness.

**EPILOGUE**

A loving mother chats with her neighbors at the park and watches her three year old son sitting on a small swing. She notices that his bright green eyes are focused on a little girl with auburn hair. Neither the boy nor the girl speaks; the little girl only smiles as he curiously stares at her as she plays with the cherry blossoms swirling in the breeze.

* * *

><p>I forgot to add that I couldn't stop listening to Ludovico Einaudi - Alexandria (check out on youtube). Such a beautiful song. It was on repeat the whole time as I wrote this...I am going to be very sleepy tomorrow morning. Bleh.<p> 


End file.
